In the construction of buildings, it is frequently desirable to provide a space between the roof of the building and the ceiling of the uppermost floor. This space may be utilized for the positioning of electrical wiring, water piping, air-conditioning conduits, heat insulation, and the like. Likewise, it may be desirable to position a false floor over a subfloor to provide a space for similar purposes. In the prior art, a continuous beam has been used. For example, this beam was supported by a joist or purlin, which was part of the roof assembly, by a plurality of spacing members attached to the purlin and supporting the beam. Clips, or spacing members, were then attached to the beam which supported the roof and also secured it to the building. In pre-engineered buildings, it is desirable to reduce the extent of labor required at the building site. Time is consumed in placing and securing spacing members to the joist or purlin and also attaching them to the beam which they are to support. The use of a one-piece construction for each of the segments of the beam eliminates separate spacing members, which results in savings, not only in manufacturing and inventory, but in shipping and erection costs.